The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of elevator systems, and specifically to a method and apparatus for detecting an elevator service person within a hoistway.
The safety of a service person is paramount when work in an elevator hoistway is being conducted. In certain elevator systems, a service person must access a pit of the hoistway or the top of the car for a repair.